Knife Game
by 21ForeverNAlways
Summary: It's all because Lucy doesn't like too much hassle, stupid Gray with his stupid dare. Now Natsu was going nuts about the knife game. Sigh.


**The Knife Game**

* * *

"Oh, I have all my fingers  
The knife goes chop chop chop  
If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off

And if I hit my fingers  
The blood will soon come out  
But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about

Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop  
I'm picking up the speed  
And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

Natsu sang the whole lyrics of the game, while doing it on his hands at the same time.

And Lucy wan't really happy about it, sure it has weird lyrics and it gives you heart attacks just in-case you get hit by it. That's not what she was mad at, it was the **sound** of it. It was totally bothering her, especially when your writing about your book and like your penmanship goes shit and you mess up. Just damn.

And every single time Natsu gets hit, he totally shouts out loud and it's getting really noisy.

And now your asking why he has to do it? But you just realize that right now since I asked.

You see...

_**Yesterday**_

_"Yo' flame-brain!" The exhibitionist __**(Gray Fullbuster)**_ _shouted for the idiot __**(Natsu Dragneel) **__and who was beside the celestial maiden __**(Lucy Heartphilia) **__._

_"Whaddya want ice-prick? Wanna have a fight? Challenge?" The idiot started, sigh._

_"Yeah! A challenge... This time your going to lose!" _

_"Hmm? What's it called?" The idiot squirmed his eyebrows looking quite interested about the challenge. _

_"It's called..." He stopped and coughed, "The knife game. Kukukuku~" He added with an evil smile. _

_The celestial maiden __**(who was quiet all the time) **__covered her mouth and gasped, her eyes widened like saucer plates. She coughed noticing both the boys were looking at her, shifting her eyes everywhere as long as not their eyes. _

_"Hmm? What's it about? How come Lushy knows too? Do both of you have a secret?" His eyes narrowing at his frenemy's._

_"You'll see. Luce, explain it to the pyro beside you. Kay? Bye Luce~" The exhibitionist left, ruffling the blonde's hair. Leaving both of them. _

_"Luce? What's about the knife game? Is it dangerous? Like eating knives? Ooooh~ That sounds awesome!" The idiot started the conversation with her. She looked at the idiot with her Are-you-stupid-or-just plain-shit-? eyes. _

_"No, Natsu. It's really hard, it'll take you 2 freaking weeks to freaking learn about it." The celestial maiden sighed after her reply. _

_"Buuuuuuut~ Luuuuuushhhhhy~ Pweeeeeaaaasssseeeee~" He asked in is Mother-Fuckin-Adorable-Eyes. _

_And the celestial maiden sighed and accepted then ruffled his hair and she'll totally regret it from the very word... "Fine!"_

**-Today-**

Lucy roughly pulled her hair when she heard another scream.

_15, was it? _She asked herself, _or maybe 20? Note: Never let Gray-fucking-Fullbuster dare Natsu-fucking-Dragneel. Because it will totally be the end of the-fucking-world. Sigh. _

"Lushy~ It's bleeding and it hurts!" He demanded, oh how troublesome.

"Natsu, sweetheart, were out of bandages... **Since you-idiot-wasted it all!**" She said with a smile, so dangerous even Zeus would bow down and listen to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Lu-Lucy!" He said, scared like a little boy. Oh how cute! Note: Sarcasm.

"Seriously Natsu, your totally addicted to this game. And you've got more bruises than me."

"Thanks Lucy." He said, sitting on a chair. Holding out his hand, waiting for the bandage to be placed.

"For what, sweetie." She was looking for the bandage that was kept inside the cabinets that were above her, she totally reached for it.

"You know... For worrying about me."

"Of course, because you're my boyfriend and wuv you sooooo much." She kissed him in the lips, rather... pecked. Or whatever you call that.

"Love you too, now... get me those bandages an let's finish this dare!" Enthusiasm went in his voice.

Lucy groaned but a small smile was slowly covering the annoyance.

_Maybe, just maybe. _Lucy thought, _having an idiot of a boyfriend won't be much of a hassle and maybe could be a responsible father._

Lucy blushed at the thought but before she could giggle, another shout came. _Ah~ I thought too soon. Sigh._


End file.
